Battleship/Transcript
Cutscene: One Way Ticket Echo Team, while piloting the Chimeran shuttle by Benjamin Warner, heads to the Chimeran battleship. The shuttle abruptly shifts down. *'Joseph Capelli:' Whoa! Hey Gearhead, I thought you could fly these things! The shuttle is shifting to its regular altitude. *'Benjamin Warner:' I studied a couple of wrecked ones. You want to get out, be my guest. The shuttle then heads to the battleship. *'Nathan Hale:' Once we're inside, we split up. Primary targets are the engines and the bridge. From the shuttle's perspective of its cockpit, the shuttle approaches the battleship as it comes up larger. Gameplay The Team enters the battleship and got off the Shuttle. *'Nathan Hale:' Echo to Command, we are a "go". *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that, Echo. Split up and search the ship for intel before detonating charges. *'Nathan Hale:' Understood. Alright, let's move. Echo Team splits up. Hale enters a corridor on his left. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Com-One, clean up the snow on Hale's feed and put it on screen. *'Com One Radio:' Yes, Major. Hale traverses the ship's corridors, coming under attack from Leapers and a Chameleon, both of which he manages to kill. Having dispatched the Leapers, he enters the tunnel they came out of, emerging in a storage room. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' This is Hawthorne. I'm getting close to the engines. Setting the charge now... Charge One set! *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' I got another dead end here. I can drop the charge, but there's no guarantee it'll do any damage. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hold on, looks like some kind of substation up ahead. I'm going in for a closer look... Hale exits the storage room and turns into another corridor, filled with Grim cocoons and ending in a lift. Hale enters the elevator, which begins to descend. *'Benjamin Warner Radio': Warner here. I'm in the substation. Looks like they've got some kind of tracking monitor. It's got the positions of all four of us on here. They've been tracking us this whole time. *'Nathan Hale:' Do you think you can hold that room? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Yes, sir. I can guide you straight to the fuel tanks... ammo storage... gun batteries... it's even got the bridge on here! Hale exits the elevator to find himself in a room of gantries and walkways. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Capelli, sensors are picking up a lot of heat beneath you. Could be a reactor. What do you see? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' I'm at a T-Junction near the missile loading bay. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Turn left, then follow the shaft one deck down. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' I got two ravager squads on high alert. They know we're here As Hale traverses the walkways, he comes under fire from Hybrids, Steelheads and Ravagers, though he is able to fight off most of the Chimera to the room's exit into another corridor. As he approaches the corridor's end, he comes under attack from another Chameleon, which he manages to kill. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, we've lost video on Echo Three. Looks like an air-fuel detonation. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hawthorne, come in. What happened? *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' coughing Occupational hazard, sir. Wandered into a damn leaper nest. Stand by. I'm switching video feed to seven-one-niner. Hale kills another Chameleon. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' I'm heading your way, Hawthorne. Move toward the reactor, the heat will keep them away. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Warner here. I can hold the substation, but not for much longer. I think it's safe to say we've worn out our welcome. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that. Drop charges and get back to the shuttle. Hale, get to the bridge. Hale enters another tunnel, where he is attacked by several Leapers. As he continues to progress along the tunnel, a panel beneath him collapses, dropping him into a control room manned by a Steelhead. Hale swiftly kills the Steelhead. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Damn! What happened? I almost lost your signal! *'Nathan Hale:' Just taking a short cut. I'm one deck down. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' One deck down... Got it! There's an elevator north of your postion that leads directly to the bridge. It's your only shot. Hale exits the control room, coming into a wider chamber guarded by five Hybrids. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Bridge is just up ahead. I'm bugging out. See you at the shuttle. Hale takes out the Hybrids, but the elevator at the end of the room lowers, and three Steelheads exit. Hale kills the Steelheads after a brief battle and makes it to the elevator. The elevator ascends, bringing Hale to the bridge. Cutscene Hale stands at the bridge of the Chimeran battleship. On the main screen is a map of the United States, indicating the fleet intends to converge for an attack on a specific location in America. Hale recognises the entry point. *'Nathan Hale:' Command, I'm at the bridge. The fleet's trajectory takes it straight through the Defense Perimeter. Point of entry is Twin Falls, Idaho. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Someone get me the status of the northwest towers! *'Com One Radio:' 43-A hasn't checked in, sir. We're getting no response from them. *'Richard Blake Radio': Hale, get out of there! If those ships breach the perimeter we're looking at 80 million casualties! Radio back when you're clear. Gameplay Hale places an explosive charge at the bridge, then exits through a blast door to his left, which seals behinds him. As he traverses several maintainence rooms behind the bridge, he comes under attack from a small pack of Chameleons, which he kills one by one. At the end of the third room, Hale enters the elevator which begins to ascend. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocks the ship. The carcass of a Hybrid falls from high above Hale, smashing to a bloody pulp as it hits the elevator'.'' *'''Benjamin Warner Radio: WHAT WAS THAT? *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' The whole deck just caved in over here! What the hell happened!? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' coughing Shit! Was setting a charge on a fuel duct when I got ambushed. Charge must've gone off during the fight. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' That fuel duct's gonna chain react to the main tank. We've got maybe two minutes to evac. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Everyone back to the shuttle! NOW! Hale exits the elevator.' Fire and debris are littered everywhere, and constant explosions rock the ship. As he traverses a number of collapsing corridors, a group of Hybrids try to attack Hale, only to be killed in an explosion seconds later. Hale keeps running, crossing paths with Hawthorne''. *'''Aaron Hawthorne: Lieutanant! The ship's framework is comin' down all around us! She's gonna blow any second! *'Nathan Hale:' Just keep moving! Where's Warner? *'Aaron Hawthorne:' I thought he was with you! As the pair pass a junction, they are met by Capelli, dodging shots from a number of Hybrids pursuing him. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Capelli! *'Joseph Capelli:' Let's go, we gotta move! *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Right! Turn right! The trio duck into a narrow room. At the end is a blast door leading to the shuttle bay. *'Joseph Capelli:' Down here! *'Aaron Hawthorne:' The damn door's sealed! Warner, come in! Shit! I got nothing but a bunch of static! *'Nathan Hale:' Heads up, we got incoming! While Capelli tries to open the door, Hale and Hawthorne start shooting at the ever-growing number of Hybrids attacking their position. A vicious battle erupts as the Chimera desperately attack, only to be slaughtered in droves by the Sentinels. With seconds to spare, the blast door opens. Warner is behind it, prepping the shuttle for take-off. *'Benjamin Warner:' Let's go, this way! *'Aaron Hawthorne:' You don't have to tell me twice! The Sentinels run for the shuttle *'Joseph Capelli:' Let's get the hell out of here! They quickly get aboard. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts